1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook device, and more particularly to a hook device including a foldable structure folded from a planar or sheet member for allowing the planar member to be easily stored for transportation purposes and for allowing the planar member to be easily and quickly expanded or opened or folded into the hook device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hook devices comprise a support or suspension element, and a suspension hook arranged below a label-holder, and a clamping hook serving as a carrier member for hanging onto various supports or suspension facilities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,235 to Manzardo discloses one of the typical key filing systems comprising a number of suspension elements slidably attached onto track slots and each including a suspension hook attached to or extended from the suspension elements for hooking or supporting various objects, such as keys.
However, the suspension hooks are normally solidly extended from the suspension elements and formed integral with the suspension elements such that the suspension hooks and the suspension elements may occupy a great volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,620 to Block discloses another typical key storage rack comprising a number of suspension hook elements solidly attached onto or extended from the suspension element, such as the relatively thin, elongated strip of a rigid, but deformable material for hanging or hooking or supporting various objects, such as keys.
However, similarly, the suspension hook elements are also solidly extended from the suspension element and formed integral with the suspension element such that the suspension hooks and the suspension element also may occupy a great volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hook devices or key storage racks.